This invention relates in general to network diagnostics, and more particularly to a network administration system for utilizing the results generated by rule sets to display the tree hierarchy of the logs that satisfy the rule sets"" criteria and provide a full explanation of the problems that triggered the logs.
It is well known in traditional computer and digital communication networks for technicians to respond to the generation of error logs by notifying affected users of system problems, analyzing and then fixing the problems using an assortment of software commands and/or tools. It is known in the art for logs to be filtered through xe2x80x98rule setsxe2x80x99 to determine if a combination of logs (Low Level Logs (LLL)) satisfies a given criteria. If the criteria is satisfied, another log is generated (High Level Log (HLL)) to give an overall summary or description of the problem to the network administrator.
According to the present invention, a network administration system is provided for displaying the logs that have satisfied a rule-set criteria using a tree hierarchy with full explanations for each LLL and HLL. This display makes it easier for the user to see the flow of logs and also demonstrates the true cause of a problem. Using this information, the user may fix the root of the problem and avoid wasting time on proliferated failures caused by a root source.
Possible applications of the system according to the present invention are:
Monitor the status of developing code (testing/debugging);
Quick and summarized reports of a systems status;
Customer support usage of tree hierarchical logs to either assist with customers faster or pass the information as a problem report.
Marketing and Sales research of customer product usage (e.g. monitoring specific system activities and describing the usage behavior of customers).